


redamancy

by nebulera



Series: of beasts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: yay or nay
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: of beasts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	redamancy

“Come here,” Rex says quietly, though his tone firm, and Maul does. He falls into the familiar embrace the captain captures him in, always rendering him docile and rather mushy. It’s the kind of feelings he finds himself no longer questioning and accepting, that the captain through only his kindness and mastery has rendered Darth Maul a paragon of dutiful reverence.

It’s not what his master would have ever liked to have seen him—yielding, yes, but never like this. Never for someone he’d grown a fondness towards. A part of himself relishes in the grief he could be causing his old master—but the truth is Maul has not thought of his master so overtly in the last few years. He’s still out there—thus Maul is never awake and without caution, but for now Maul removes any image of him from his mind. He can’t hurt you anymore, Rex says to him sometimes when he finds Maul overwhelmed by a rush of old memories during his meditations. 

Rex has a fierce sense of protection over Maul, though Maul knows if the three of them were ever doomed to an unwinnable fight, Maul would not ever let the captain put himself in harm’s way for him. This doesn’t change how it makes Maul feel—to know the captain would do anything for him.

“I’ve got a hot bath going,” Rex says, his hands on Maul’s back. “You’re so tired.”

Maul nods. He lets the captain lead him to the bathroom with a hand on his shoulder. Once there, Rex helps him disrobe. He kneels before Maul to slowly unravel his cargo pants from the metal crevices of his knees before he drops them completely.

He’ll worry about his legs later, he thinks, as he lowers himself into the tub, Rex’s hand on his elbow. The water is nice and warm; he leans back and relaxes.

They haven’t done this before, but he realizes it makes the captain happy to do this for him; that’s why he stays still when Rex splashes water up and rinses his neck. He lifts and tilts his head when silently asked to as the captain begins to wash him with soap. He closes his eyes when Rex washes around his horns, behind his ears; water cascades down his head and Maul finds himself yet again ever-so pliant under Rex’s careful hands.

No one has ever done this for him before, not for as long as he can remember. All his memories of beauty and touch he was allowed to see are all connected back to Rex.

“Open your eyes,” the captain says, and Maul obeys, his gold eyes focusing on the sight before him—Rex’s wet fingertips run against his temple, the tattoos around his eyes, the barely visible lines at the corners. Part of Maul wants to return the gesture, to reach for the parts he finds of beauty in the captain.

Like the scars on his neck and arms, the lines at the corners of  _ his  _ eyes, the corners of his lips. When Maul nuzzles him in bed, he focuses on those parts, runs his tongue over them just to elicit any kind of sound from him.

Rex pauses and looks at him in question. “What do we do about your legs.”

“It’s fine,” he says instinctually. “I’m supposed to...” 

“Oil them?” Rex says, smiling.

“...yes.”

“I can do it for you.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Maul says, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. If Zabraks could blush—he’d be pink. He’s rarely ever felt embarrassed in his life but it comes to him fully in this moment, but he never wanted to hide from the captain, and he still doesn’t.

“I will for you,” Rex says simply.

Much later, when Rex has bathed himself and gotten Maul in bed, he does just that.

It’s been just the two of them for so long, he doesn’t question why tonight Rex had decided to take care of him this way, even when they’re in darkness, his head carefully placed underneath Rex’s chin with their arms around each other. He also no longer questions himself how he feels about the captain—Rex has already expressed in words and actions how he feels; he thinks about how effortlessly  _ love you _ came to him when they were eons apart from each other.

And how much he loves the captain is so clear to him now.

He curls comfortably into their embrace and falls asleep to himself softly rubbing non-existent patterns into Rex’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> yay or nay


End file.
